


My Sensei.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [22]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bubble Bath, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dress Up, Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Fight Sex, Genital Piercing, Lube, Rough Sex, School Uniforms, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dirk Strider smut fiction.  Dirk offers to train you to fight Lord English but you find yourself in a compromising teacher/student position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sensei.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are aged 18 and over. 
> 
> Someone asked for a Daddykink to be included. This is the closest I can do. I hope you enjoy.

"What the fuck am I thinking?"

That was the question rolling around in Dirk's mind. His relationship with Jake had fizzled out completely. Now he had his eye on a great body with a hot butt. It was an incredible butt. Perfect, round, firm, not too big and not too small. A completely fuckable butt that Dirk had been thinking about for a while. It even kept him awake at night with horniness. But there was a catch. The butt in question belonged to a particular girl. It belonged to you.

You were not exactly on great terms with each other. Dirk didn't like how well you got on with Jake and frankly, you found him aloof and rude. You even prefer Karkat's company to his. It hasn't escaped your notice though that he is hot as fuck. Tall, muscular, blonde... under normal circumstances, you would be drooling but you assume he was gay so there wasn't any point anyway so you just lusted after him in private. He in turn continued to obsess secretly over your body while winding you up at any given opportunity.

You are determined to help your friends. After a long time in the bubbles, you are ready to come out of hiding and help defeat Lord English. You have your own reasons for despising the monster which would take too long to explain in this tale but let's just say you have a score to settle. 

You are still in the bubbles today, working out on the beach. You are a little out of practice with your staffkind so you are working on some moves. Someone is coming over the horizon towards you. 

"You realize that a stick isn't much defence, right?" says Dirk with that annoying smirk on his face. 

"How many Gog damn times do I have to say it?" you snap, "This is not a stick, it is a staff!"

"So a fancy stick then?" he snorts and crosses his arms. It is fun for him to see you riled up. 

"What do you want Dirk?" you sigh.

"Hmmm, I was just bored." he lies. His plan rolls over in his mind, "You know.... if you really want to learn to fight, I can always train you so you don't suck." You nearly knock him out for this statement. 

"Fuck you!", you snap, "Gog damn it Strider, what is your problem with me?" He scoffs at you.

"Just thinking we both need practice, that's all. C'mon you know it makes sense." Gog he was an ass but you knew he had a point. He was definitely the most skilled fighter out of everyone and you wanted to do anything you could to help.

"Fine," you sigh. "But not now. I'm waiting for practice with Latula."

"My place tomorrow then." he winks from behind his shades.

Appearifying on LOTAK the next day in your gasmask designed to look like a (f/animal), you leave the tomb to make your way to the annoying otaku's apartment. A note is on the door. 

"Door is unlocked. Put on your training outfit before entering." 

What outfit? You enter to find a box on the floor of the hallway. Damn it, what has this joker picked out for you? If it is combat fatigues you were going to be pissed. Opening the box, you found it wasn't that. 

It was worse.

"Typical", you thought as you pulled out the school girl uniform. You had a good mind to tell Strider where to shove it but you knew you had to do it or else he wouldn't help you. You sigh as put the get up on. 

You locate his room and knock on the door. It opens to reveal a completely shirtless and shadeless Dirk. He grins at you with orange eyes as you turn the colour of a beet.

"Well look at you!" he leans on the door frame. You just want the ground to swallow you whole. 

"What the fuck, Dirk?" you growl. He shooshes you.

"What the fuck, SENSEI." he grins.

"Oh hell no," you snap, "I am not calling you Sensei. I knew you just asked me here to fuck with me!" He just grins and folds his arms amused by some private joke. 

"Oh c'mon. You know you are enjoying this. Look at you in that cute little get up." he chuckles and grabs your arm. "Alright time for your first lesson...."

He drags you up to the rooftop. There is no need for masks here. The air is pure enough to breathe and safe. In fairness to Dirk, he is actually a good teacher and a skilled fighter. After a couple of hours, you have some serious moves down. He is impressed with you too. You are extremely fast and light footed. What you lack in strength you make up for in speed. 

After mastering a few moves, he challenges you to a strife for practice. He is still stronger, faster, and more skilled than you but to manage to give him a serious run for his money. In fact, it is another hour before he finally catches you off guard and pins you to the ground. Soaked in sweat, he managed to grip your wrists while his lower torso holds down yours. 

"Damn _____, not bad for a rookie." he grins.

"Fine, Dirk you win. Can you let me up now?" you pant exhaustively. 

"I'm sorry lil' lady, I didn't catch that..." he smirks. You roll your eyes. You know what he wants.

"You win....Sensei." 

"Good girl" he says. "Now since I am the winner, I think I will claim my prize."

"What pri-" you were about to ask when a sweaty, half-naked Dirk Strider gave you the deepest, wettest kiss of your life. His mouth was red hot from all the blood and oxygen rushing through his system. His sweat drips onto you as you slowly close your eyes. He pulls back and gets up still holding your wrists. Pulling you up, you have no time to object as he throws you over his shoulder.

"Dirk!" you exclaim in shock as he makes his way downstairs.

"Sensei." he corrects you. 

He makes his back to his room and drops you on the bed. You are about to thump the big otaku when once again, he pins you down.

"This isn't funny. I don't know what you think you are playing at but...ahhh" you are interrupted by a pair of lips on the sweet spot on your neck.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" he says continuing to lap at your skin. You bite your lip to prevent any pleasurable noises escaping. "That's better. There's a good girl." he whispers in your ear. His behaviour was pissing you off and turning you on at the same time. "Now be a good girl and roll over. No talking. Do as you are told and I won't keep you back after class." he grins.

In a state of heady confusion, you do as you are told as he lets you up to move. You lie on your stomach propped up with a couple of pillows. You feel his hands slide up your thighs and his fingers grasping your panties. He pulls them down and replaces his hand on your ass. 

"That's adorable..." he smirks, massaging your cheeks. You turn pink at his touch. His thumb slides into your butt and you gasp at how warm and good it feels as it moves around. He chuckles at your response. "Do you like that, beautiful?" 

"Yes..." you moan.

"Yes WHAT?" he smirks.

"Yes...Sensei" you correct yourself.

"That's my girl"...

You are practically dripping at this point and he knows it. You can't see him but you hear the sound of a belt buckle and a zip being undone followed by the popping sound of a lid. 

"This is what is going to happen. I am going to fuck you in that perfect ass. If you are a good girl for me, I will eat your pussy after I am done. What do you say?" he asks.

"Y-yes Sensei" you whimper, in shock and heat.

"Such a good girl" he smirks. He slides in and you are very surprised. Not by the size of his cock or the coolness of the lube but by the sensation of his piercing along his shaft acting like tiny massaging balls. He starts slow and gentle, taking care not to hurt you. You bite the pillow as you start to moan and he chuckles. 

"Mmmmm Sensei" you moan.

"Oh Shit. Say that again..." he says, speeding up slightly.

"Please....Sensei" you beg.

"Fuck ____" he moans, going faster, slamming into you. It hurts a little but it is nothing compared to the pleasure. You are pushing back into him as he digs his nails into your cheeks. He fills you up shouting things like "Dirty little slut" and "Fucking cocktease" as you scream for more of him. He pulls out with a pop and flips you over. He isn't anywhere near done with you. Holding your legs in the air he begins to lap up the pool of juices flowing from you. Your clit is pulsing like crazy as he pushes his tongue in more and more, getting off on your cries for mercy. He includes his fingers and watches you cum crying out for him.

"Aaaah Sensei" you scream. A wave of euphoria hits you followed by a warm glow. You are on cloud nine with no idea how you got there. Suddenly you are scooped up into the arms of your Sensei as he kisses you on the top of your head.  
"Wait! Where are we going?" you pant.

"Bath time beautiful." he smiles. "You will be sore in the morning without one. Besides, you have earned it."

"Dirk? Can I stay here tonight?" you gaze up at him. He gazes back with love in his eyes.

"I'd like that, beautiful". 

In the bath, you drift away in the arms of the man you call Dirk in front of your friends. But now in private, he was forever going to be Sensei.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a special coming on Friday then Dancestors and Dreambubbles will be on break for a month while I work on some other fan fics. Don't worry, it will be back in May starting with the Signless.


End file.
